Eye of the Storm
by FireTeam Torch
Summary: A moment's respite before a cataclysmic battle seems as good a time as any for a confession or two. Neverwinter Nights 1 oneshot, Linu La'neral x Male PC.


_A/N: This piece is both my first _Neverwinter Nights_ piece and my first attempt at romance. My apologies if either aspect fails to live up to expectations, but I am just starting out in the genre(s). This is essentially an extended version of Linu's conversation with the PC before the final battle (Linu doesn't get enough love, in my opinion). I tried to follow the script when writing this fic, but I did take some liberties (what's a fic without them, anyway?). The main (male) character of this fic is purposely ambiguous, so as to avoid alienating people with names. Many thanks to my friends Linda and Natalie for helping me beta-read this fic! Please R&R, if so inclined.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Neverwinter Nights_, Linu La'neral, or any related affiliates._

**Eye of the Storm**

"Not feeling very talkative today, dear?"

In the aftermath of battle, Linu La'neral was not looking the best she'd ever been. Splotches of blood, both hers, his, and the dragons', stained her robes and matted her hair, and layers of grime and sweat covered her pale skin. She glanced anxiously ahead at the plain stone door ahead of them, beyond which lay the most decisive battle of their lives. But despite all, there was something about the elven cleric that transcended the dirt and pain. She was beautiful, a beacon of grace in the musty stone corridors.

"You know, dear, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." There was a tremble in Linu's voice as she met his eyes, although from nervousness or excitement, he couldn't tell. "If you've a moment to spare," she added hastily.

He smiled. "For you, Linu? Anything."

"I've been thinking," she began, "a-and couldn't help but realize. We're about to go into a desperate battle, and it's all too likely that we might lose our lives. I just wanted…i-in case I never get to see you again…"

It took her a moment to collect herself. He longed to reach over and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, but quietly dismissed the urge.

"I'm afraid," Linu confessed at last. "This battle that we face with Morag frightens me desperately. I've always known it would come, ever since I first met you—"

"Ever since you first met me?" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "I had no idea that I'd been branded since the beginning with such a spectacular doom…"

"Please don't say that," Linu implored, though she smiled through her tears. "You are a hero. Heroes are destined for great deeds, even from the very start. You've shown me the greatest journey of my life. I've drawn great courage from following you—you're the greatest hero that Neverwinter—and I—have ever known."

"Now, Linu," he said, shaking his head. "I think we both know that I'm not the real hero here. Where would I have been without you?"

"Where would _I _have been without _you_?" Linu returned. "Probably still trapped or dead in a plague-ridden Neverwinter. That is, if I hadn't managed to burn the entire city down around me. You know, I can't tell you the number of nightmares about this upcoming battle—" she grew more and more restless, "—where I'd slip in some blood and knock you into this huge chasm. Or I'd start to cast a healing spell and it would go wrong and you'd end up turned inside out somehow. Or you'd be just about to defeat Morag and I'd lean against a giant rock that would fall over and crush you. Or—"

Gently, he pressed a finger to Linu's lips. The cleric drew a startled breath and fell silent, her eyes a mixture of surprise and wonder. Her breath was warm on his skin.

"But you won't," he whispered in her ear. "I know you won't. Because in all the time we've been together, you've never done any of these things. You need only to believe in yourself, Linu…believe in yourself as I believe in you. There's no one else in Faerûn I'd rather have at my side. Only you."

There was a telling pause. "You know," Linu finally murmured. "There's a saying that I've often heard used back in my hometown of Evereska, though I've never spoken the words myself. 'You complete me.' Have you heard of it?"

"Yes," he answered as he gazed into her eyes, the closest they'd ever been. "And you complete me too, Linu. Always."

And then her arms had found their way around him, and their lips had drawn together in a warm, passionate kiss. The stale blood, lifeless corridors and impending battle all seemed to vanish in an instant. It was just him and Linu in the moment, beautiful Linu, floating somewhere above all the pain and sorrow of the world. It was a moment that seemed to last both seconds and ages, and a moment that he wished would never end. It was Elysian paradise.

"You know, dear," Linu said breathlessly after they finally drew apart, "No matter what happens next, no matter what happens in that room…I am glad to have lived just for this moment. You've given me a part of my soul that I'd never even known I'd lost."

"As have you to me," he replied with a smile.

"When this is all over," she continued, not quite hiding the eagerness in her voice, "I had hoped that you might accompany me back to Evereska, so we could get to know one another better in peace. Would you like that, dear? That is," she added hesitantly, "if we ever see each other again…"

But he knew now, more than ever, that nothing would stand in the way of victory against Morag, because Linu waited on the path after. "Oh, we'll see each other, no doubt," he told her. "How can we fail, when I'm with you?"

Linu La'neral's smile then was the most beautiful he'd ever seen. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She brandished her mace valiantly.

He drew his own sword, for the first time without fear. "Ready, then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Now then, let's go kick some scaly-ass!"

One step behind his destiny, he pushed open the door.

**END**


End file.
